Pirates of the Caribbean: The Motherly Curse
by Eversnow
Summary: Cursed by his own mother, he should never acknowledge, and have to kill his father with his own hands. See how Jack, Will, Elizabeth were going to save him, and in the process, try to find out who his father was... Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_/ Pirates of the Caribbean: The Motherly Curse /_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are my except the ones I created for this story!**

**Request: oh please R&R! I'll be so grateful to ya!**

Chapter 1: The Sunset Nightmare

The dark room was quiet- filled with haze and smell of the salty sea. There he stood, 3-year-old, watching his mother crying in tears and agony. Wearing a simple piece of garment and a small black jacket to keep him warm, he dares not to move or made any noise.

In his hands he held a cup, which his mother has instructed. His hazelnut eyes were watching his mother's distorted back attentively, feeling his heart wrenching with sympathy and confusion. He wonders what his dear mother was going to do to him next.

Ever since the day he met his mother in this world, he never failed to watch her washing her beautiful face with sorrowful tears. She grieved almost everyday, because of a stranger, who was called, 'father'.

Finally, his mother makes the first move. She took the cup of unknown red liquid, dipped one of her fingers into the water, and drew a mark on his wrist- a star with a serpent entangling round it.

He looked into those eyes, uncertain of what her mother was going to do to him.

"My son." She murmured cupping his young face with her rough hands. "Sit down."

He climbed onto a chair nearby as told. Next thing, his mother took the drawn hand, and covered the mark with one of her hands while the other supported it.

With a voice filled with bitterness, she said, "I curse you from this very day, that if you should find your father, you should not acknowledge him as your kin. The mark should remind you by sending you the signal of being pricked by a thousand needles at the heart!"

Horror filled those innocent eyes as he struggles to break free from his mother's grip, but it proves to be a fruitful attempt.

"My blood should made your hate grows like the roaring waves and thunder, and that when you see him you would kill him!"

His eyes widen, still trying to pull himself free from his mother's hands.

"You would use my gift to kill him, to let him suffer the same pain I went through for some many years! Make him remorse of his action! For deserting a woman who loved him so much!"

He looked up one last time at those budging eyes of his mother- a mother drove to the edge of the earth because of his father, a father never once seem in his life. He could feel it, he knew all this was true, but he longed it to be just a nightmare.

His mother released him from her grasp, causing him to fall bodily onto the ground. He looked up, and was shock beyond imagination, to see his mother, holding a pistol in her hands. Slowly, the mouth of the pistol found his mother's head.

"I curse you from this very day!" she shouted, ready to pull the trigger. "That you should be the weapon for revenge!"

A loud sound of gunshot could be heard penetrating the human skull as she pulled the trigger. Blood gushes out as the bullet escaped from the other end of her head.

He sat there and watched as his mother fell, a small pool of red forming on the damp floor she lays.

"Mother!"

----

"Mother!" yelled an 18-year-old boy as he jolted awake from a nightmare that haunted him for so many years. The horrifying scene of his mother killing herself before him never fails to surface when he was alone, at the house where they once lived.

He wiped the beads of cold sweat that has formed on the flawless face, and pulled the locks of brown hair behind his ears. Unable to sleep, he threw his blanket aside and decides to take a stroll along the seaside. Only the sound of the sea could calm his trembling heart down.

As he sat down on the cold sand, feeling the sea breeze relaxing his tense muscles, he undo the knot of his bandana tied on his wrist. The mark of the star and the serpent was visible in spite the dark surroundings. He looked away into the far distance as he recalled his mother's last gift.

"I swear by the name of God, that I would kill him, even if it's the last thing I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Review!**

Chapter 2: His Tale

"So, why is he alone?" asked the girl to an old man. "I mean, he IS always alone, if you get what I mean."

"Yea ye wouldn't want to.,.. mess with him." Said the man softly. "He is cursed."

"Cursed?" repeated the girl surprised to hear this. "By who?"

"His very own mum of course!" answered the man as he loaded the goods off his small boat onto the yellowish sand.

The girl faked a laugh, and asked, in a tone of an unbeliever, "And why would a mum curse her own son? Very funny, but not today."

"Aww, you never know don't ya?" said the man teasingly. "It was said that his daddy was a pirate."

"A pirate?" exclaimed the girl, accidentally dropping a crate into the shallow waters. "Opps, sorry, I mean what? A pirate?"

"Yea, a pirate, bloody pirate." Said the man. "Never trusts one, really, and never love one, or else would be just like her."

"Her? You mean his mother? What happen?" inquired the girl further.

"Well, she shot herself right at the head." Said the man, pointing at his head with his hand, pretending it to be a pistol. "Heard that that lad saw everything."

"That's…horrible.." she muttered, handing the man the last crate.

"Damn right it is," agreed the man, shouldering the crate, "Imagine ye mum shot a maggot hole through her head, and ye'll know how it feels."

"But why? I don't understand." Said the girl.

"Rumor says that pirate left her for a woman, that's why she shot herself." Explained the man.

"Aww… bloody pirates." Commented the girl softly.

As they walked pass the boy, he was busy chopping the logs into smaller pieces for use. He swung the axe so violently that the log was immediately split into half.

"Good day, Quincy." Said the girl, smiling slightly.

"Good day, Jade." Replied Quincy without looking up.

"Where's your aunt and uncle?" asked Jade as she tried to strike a conversation. She never talks to him much.

"Out to mainland for something." Answered Quincy, giving his axe another hearty swing. "What's up? You have something to talk to them about?"

"Nay, not really." Jade gave a smile. "By the way, I heard that someone is coming few days later."

"Don't tell me it's that guy." Cried Quincy out loud. "He's always here to tell us to give up the island, surrender, blah."

"Yea, got my gun ready." Said Jade, "I'm preparing to…"

And she gave the air a punch, allowing Quincy to fully understand her intention.

"I'll back you up, if you fail." He replied. Both of them laughed heartily, discussing about their absurd plans for tomorrow.

To Jade, Quincy was both a friend, and a stranger. He never seems to want to get close to anyone, neither would he allow anyone to get too close to him. He behaves like a porcupine, but the number of needles on him was not much. His brown hair, hazel nut eyes do not made him look any different, but it was the mere presence of him that makes him special. Everyone in this island seems to like him a lot, despite the fact that he prefers to be alone most of the time.

"You know, everyone always say I'm strange." Said Jade, sitting down at the side while Quincy continued his business of chopping logs up. "Like I'm a piece of amusing artwork or something."

"Well, you are, sometimes." Answered Quincy honestly without much hesitation. She chuckled upon hearing that.

"That applies to you as well, Mister Quincy!" yelled Jade, pointing her finger at him. "You weirdo!"

"In what way?" Asked a bemused Quincy, stopping half way with his work.

"Well, like.. you're always alone, and that you have no name!"

"No name? But I think you just called me 'Quincy' not long ago." Answered Quincy. He feels that this was getting comical.

"I know you're Quincy!" puffed Jade in annoyance. "But you have no family name! Isn't that strange enough to put you in my category?"

Quincy stopped his laughs as he heard that, and started swinging his axe with full force again. That was one of the sensitive topic he never wants to touch on.

Aware that she had said something wrong, Jade thinks that this is a good time to excuse herself.

"Opps, getting late!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "I better get going! See ya!"

Quincy murmured a soft good bye as she throbs down the fine sands back to her home.

----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Untold Treasure

Somewhere at the vast ocean sailed a ship, with a couple of ragged look crewmember and a drunken captain, and 2 who does not seems to fit in.

The sails were following the direction of the wind, the black sails that everyone is familiar with- the Black Pearl.

"Jack! Where exactly are we going?" asked Will as he stood beside him.

"Huh? What?" Asked Jack. "Where's the rum?"

Will gave him a clear look of unbelievable.

"You wouldn't want to ask a drunken directions, Will." Cuts in Elizabeth. "You'll find yourself lost."

"Finding an island.. an island.." muttered Will, walking towards the side of the ship. "And where in the world is this island?"

"Not sure, but I'm sure Jack would be able to find it." Said Elizabeth assumingly. "You can trust Jack when it comes to treasure and rum."

Jack jolted awake upon hearing that word, and asked, "Rum? Where's the rum?"

--------

"Wait for us." Said Jack in his usual slang. "Right here."

"Yes Cap'n." said Mr. Gibbs before Jack slides down the rope onto the shores of the island- their destination.

"So this is where you want to come?" asked Elizabeth, who was right at the shore with Will. "To an island that looked so deserted?"

"Not exactly, counting the number of monkeys we may find." Said Jack as he walked past the two and went straight for the jungle.

As the trio made their way through the thick vegetation in search of something that no one knew in particular what it was, they could hear strange noises emitting from everywhere, and yes, I truly mean everywhere.

"We are loved." Commented Jack softly when he heard another rustling from the side. "I never knew we have such strong, animal magnetism."

"From a man who speaks lots of nonsense, I daresay you are loved." Said Will. "How much longer till we reach your treasure?"

"Who ever say, I'm looking for one?"

Will and Elizabeth stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Both of them asked in one voice.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to face the two.

"I'm looking for something.. bigger." Said Jack, illustrating with his hands a big item while looking towards the blue skies. "A ship."

"But you already got one!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "The Black Pearl! Isn't that your love?"

"Yes mate, but a pity, the other ship has something… really, attracting."

"And what is it?" demanded Will.

"A story, son, a story." Explained Jack briefly before continuing the way into the forest. "Now if you wanna come, come along."

Will and Elizabeth, seeing that they were left with no choice, followed.

All of a sudden, they felt their legs tied and next minute, they were hang upside down by a rope with the support of a thick tree branch. Jack, however, fell into a deep pit instead. Clearly, there were inhabitants on this island.

Will drew his sword as he saw someone approaching. Elizabeth drew hers as well. As for Jack, he was trying all his means, to get out by jumping and climbing. Both Will and Elizabeth could feel their face getting red as blood flowed backwards into their head.

The boy, leaning onto the huge tree, was eyeing his victims with interests. His lips curved out into a smile as his eyes landed at the pit, in which Captain Jack Sparrow was trapped.

"What purpose does 3 pirates have on this island?" he asked, circling them.

"Nothing!" yelled Jack immediately. "I'm just.. taking a stroll with my cousin's nephew and.. his wife."

"Oh." Exclaimed the boy slyly. "Then I guess there is no reason to interrupt."

He was walking away when the three of them called to him.

"Hey! Let us down!" demanded Elizabeth as she struggled in the air. She dares not to cut the rope as they were very far away from the ground.

"Until your real intentions is stated, or else, no." rejected the boy flatly.

The three each glanced at one another, but none said anything.

"I'll take that as no. Ta-Ta." The boy waved his hands at them and gave an evil grin before turning his back on them once more.

"Alright! Alright!" shouted Jack. "We're here.. for a story, savvy?"

"A story?" snorted the boy. "And I have been told pirates are good liars. You destroyed the reputation, pirate."

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, actually." Said Jack. "And if you think it's a bad lie then it must be a truth, for truth are always told badly by those who lie."

The man looked hard at Jack, pondering upon those nonsensical words, which sounded a little truthful.

"Fine then." Said the boy seconds later. "I'll let you go."

The boy threw a rope down into the hole after securing it at a thick tree trunk, and then slowly, he untied the bounds and let Will and Elizabeth down safely.

"What's your name, boy?" asked Jack, studying him with looks of peculiar as he finds the boy very familiar.

"Quincy." Answered the boy.

Jack expected another word, but that word was never delivered.

"Please follow me, Captain Jack Sparrow, and err…"

"Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann." Answered Will.

---------

Sitting in the house by the sea with a table in the middle of the four, they were staring at each other as nobody said anything throughout. The atmosphere, was unusually, cold and silence, due to the fact that Jack, the noisy one, did not made any sound as well.

"A ship? You're looking for a ship?" inquired Quincy, his face practically telling the other that he finds all this a very, cold joke.

"Yes, a huge one." Said Jack with a smile.

"None's here." answered Quincy, a little too fast.

"Son, you're not a good liar, did you know?" said Jack, tapping the table with his fingers.

"Fine then, why are you trying to find this ship?" asked Quincy.

"Because… it belongs to… Cassandra Freeman…" announced Jack to the group. Obviously, neither Will nor Elizabeth knew what was going on here. Quincy just looked blankly at him.

"Cassandra what?" inquired Elizabeth, failing to catch the word clearly.

"Freeman, dear, Freeman." Said Jack, looking at Elizabeth as if she just murmured something disgusting. "She's the most famous female pirate more than 20 years ago!"

Both Will and Elizabeth, including Quincy who had barely knew Jack for more than 5 minutes, could tell that that was not his real purpose of finding the ship.

"Nice, charming, like her ship. Rumor has it said that Davy Jones has once invited her onto his Flying Dutchman," Jack looked up at them with a sly smile, "Davy Jones. Flying Dutchman, savvy?"

Quincy abruptly stood up and banged the table a little too hard with his hands, causing it to shake. "Excuse me, I have forgot to fetch drinks for my guests."

He left the room quickly and slammed the door shut.

"Don't you find him…" Will inquired, but has difficulty finding the right word to descript, "Strange?"

"Very, strange." Agreed Jack, giving Will a wink.

"He might know what we are talking about." Said Elizabeth matter-of-factly. "Seeing the way he behaves, he might be connected to it?"

"Maybe… he knows her." Concluded Jack causally.

Quincy reenters the room with a tray and 4 copper-made cups in his hand. Calmly, he put them down and distributed them, aware that there were watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks." Said Will and Elizabeth with an appreciative smile.

Quincy sat down; his face was clearly showing he was struggling internally.

"Mr. Jack Sparrow…"

Jack raised one of his hands to stop him.

"It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected Quincy.

Quincy gave a slight cough, "Captain, Jack Sparrow, I would like to strike a deal with you."

Jack scrutinized Quincy, "and what deal would you like to strike with a pirate?"

Quincy shifted in his seat uncomfortably under Jack's eyes. "Tomorrow, someone would come onto our island and force us to give up our rights," said Quincy, looking up, "I would like you to help us chase them off."

Jack folded his hands as he listened.

"They have too many for us to handle, and of course, their weapons are better than ours." Explained Quincy quickly, "If you should help us, with your skill and co-operation, we could easily fend them off."

"And what reward would I expect?" said Jack, eyeing the low-down house.

Quincy looked at Jack, and painfully announced, "Reward is… I would tell you the location of that ship."

"That ship?" repeated Jack, Will and Elizabeth, drawing closer.

"Yes, that ship." Answered Quincy. "The Corsair."

"Aww…" exclaimed Jack in a mystified voice. "The Corsair."

"Do we have an accord?" asked Quincy.

Jack gave Quincy a smile, and took Quincy's hand and shakes it hard. "Aye, you got yourself a pirate, no I mean, pirates."

Quincy gave a forceful smile and nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ambush, Attack, Assault, and Pirates.**

"Are ya sure Quincy?" asked a man as he walked beside Quincy down the beach. "Striking deals with pirates?"

"Yes." answered Quincy determinedly.

"But risking ya mum's ship? Not worth Quin, not worth a damn."

"Don't worry," reassured Quincy with a smile, "Where, do not necessary mean they are going to get it."

-------

"Good evening, sir." Said a man dressed in neat suits and holding a file as he reached the shores. Quincy stood behind the man in charge here.

"Good day to you, sir." Greeted the village head.

"I have came regarding the same issue we discuss during our last meeting… have you had a conclusion?"

"Yes." answered the man without falter. "We stand our ground, we refuse to give our home up to you."

"Is it?" answered the man; a slight trace of annoyance could be detected from his tone.

"Yes." replied the village head, along with the others.

The man motioned to his men behind. However, the order never effected.

"What…" he turned behind, utterly astonish to find them.

"Surprise!" proclaimed Jack as he point the pistol mouth at the head of the man. The soldiers behind him were knocked out.

"Bloody pirates." Muttered the man he eyed the pistol apprehensively.

Unknown to all, one of the men were not behaving. Slowly, he reached for a pistol situated at his waist belt and drew it, pointing it at Jack's back.

"Jack! Behind you!" shouted Will as he noticed. However, it was too late, the shot was fired, and it found its target.

However, it was not Jack that received the shot, it was Quincy.

He has pushed Jack out of the way in nick of time, and ended up having his right leg shot.

Mr. Gibbs went over and gave the man a hard knock on the head with a tree branch, and double checked him to be sure that he has no more conscious.

Quincy sat on the wet sand, feeling the blood oozing out from his wound and dripping onto the yellow sand, staining it a deep red. Jack gave the wound a quick check to find the small metal ball etched deep inside the flesh of Quincy.

"We have to dug it out." Said Will, seeing this.

"What? Dug it out? You're saying as if it's nothing!" exclaimed Jade, whose face was as white as the paper.

"If we don't, his leg's going to be cripple forever." Said Jack. He sheathed his pistol, and was about to carry Quincy to find his carried by someone else.

"Follow me." said the man. "I'm a small doctor on this island."

"Charming." Commented Jack. "Bring us."

------

"Bear with it Quincy." Said the doctor as he laid out the equipments.

"I don't care a damn. Just do it." Said Quincy through clenched teeth.

"Always brave, that's my boy."

The doctor then put a piece of clean clothe into Quincy's mouth. There were enclose by white curtains, and many waited outside, anxious.

Quincy closed his eyes, not wanting to watch. The doctor has not numbed his body as they run out of the required medicine.

He could feel a quick splitting pain as the doctor's metal tongs reached deep into his leg. He could feel it- blood was gushing out uncontrolled like a waterfall. The pain he was experiencing was beyond measure, but he would not allow himself to shout, or do anything to tell the others outside that he was suffering.

Compared to what his mother had done to him, this was nothing.

Finally, the tongs withdraw, and a sigh of relief escaped Quincy. The doctor released the bullet onto a metal tray with a soft 'ting' and starts to disinfect Quincy's wound. Quincy winced slightly upon the stinging effect of the medicine.

"No touching of water this few days, and avoid seafood." Said the doctor. "Best if you walk often, of course, with help."

"Right." Said Quincy softly, eyeing the doctor attentively.

"I need you to stay here for a night at my house so I could monitor your condition. If pus is to be present after a few days, we'll have to bring you to mainland. Today, you'll be staying here. I'll get a clean bed for you."

"Thank you, Dr. Lawrence." Said Quincy. "Would you please tell that captain that I would make sure I do what I promise."

"Sure."

--------

The curtains were drawn open, and revealed a worried crowd positioned outside as the bullet was withdraws.

"How is he doc?" asked Jade, peering over his shoulder as he has, once again, pulled the curtain close.

"Bullet's out, he's fine now, just need rest."

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth was right behind, listening closely, praying in their hearts he would be alright. The other pirates were back at the ship after successfully driven the officials out.

"Really?" asked Jade, as she does not really believe him. "I heard nothing… I mean.. Shouldn't he be in excruciating pain?"

Lawrence gave her a smile, "This pain is nothing compare to his previous sufferings."

Jade just looked at him, confused. Quincy's guardian gave a slight cough, signaling Lawrence. The old doctor gave a nod and said, to the crowd, "He'll be staying here today. Now, everyone, go back to rest, and so give him rest as well."

"Can't we visit him?" asked a boy, no older than Jade.

"No Shawn, no visit till tomorrow. Quincy has a terrible night and deserves a good rest."

Shawn gave a sigh, and together with the others, they retreated out of the tiny house. The trio was about to leave when Lawrence called out to them.

"Hey, you! Captain!"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow." Introduced Jack, slightly irritated. "Yes?"

"Quincy says he'll make sure he fulfill his promise, when he is fit." Said Lawrence, clearly having no idea on what the promise was.

Jack gave a toothy smile, "Good man."

"And brave." Added Lawrence. "Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Memories

--------------------------

Quincy, sleeping on his bed, was staring at the unfamiliar ceiling of Lawrence's house. His right leg was heavily bandage, aching with pain that kept him awake. But not entirely true, some other factors contributed to it as well. For example, the nightmare he has almost every night.

He has once again, felt his mother very close. A question rang in his head like a bell- is that how his mother felt when the bullet went through her head?

It must have been a lot more painful then his, since she suffered a lot before she killed herself.

He still remembers her eyes- those eyes bearing immense pain, agony, hatred, and not to mention, love. Yes, love, love for her son, and her son's father, that swiftly coverts into hatred when she realizes she was abandon by the one she loved the most.

No matter how many times Quincy promised to never leave her side, she never trusted him.

He shut his eyes, trying to get those images so vivid in his memories to go away.

If his father has not left, if he has not make mum fell in love with him, if he has not heartlessly left her to her own fate….

Some many 'If' sounded through as he thought about all possibilities of having a good family.

But who is my father? He asked suddenly in his head.

She has never mentioned him out of pure hatred, and he has never seem him as Quincy was abandon the day before he was born. Even his family name was unknown.

Only clue was, he was a pirate.

'Thousand needles…' he thought, recalling the last words his mother gave him. His left hand swiftly placed itself on his chest, where his heart lies.

-----------------------------------

"Shh… he's still asleep…" whispered Elizabeth to Will and Jack. Silently, they sat down on the chairs Lawrence laid out for them.

"I'm not, really." Said Quincy, his eyes opened suddenly and sitting up slowly.

"So, we're here to claim our reward." Said Jack, smiling. "So where is it?"

He has approached Quincy's bed and sat down, very close. So close that Quincy could smell the scent of rum.

"Your mouth stinks." Said Quincy, pushing Jack away from him. Jack put his hand over his mouth and puffed some air into it.

"It does." Said Jack, giving his hand a nasty look as if it was entirely its fault. "So, where is that ship?"

"I'll bring you there." Said Quincy, pushing his blanket aside, ready to come down. However, Elizabeth gave him a slight push that makes him lie back.

"No, you're injured and should stay."

"Never tell a injure person what to do, for they knew what's best for themselves." Said Quincy, bolting upright again. His feet found the shoes that were left by the side of the bed, and he wore it stiffly, as his right leg was unable to bend. Taking his jacket, which was dried by Lawrence, he limped towards the door, with Will supporting him.

"Let's go." He murmured.

-----------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Corsair

"Are we just, going to sit around all day?"

They have come to a stop beside a cave, in which Quincy has said they should wait, for now.

"No." answered Quincy swiftly, without tearing his eyes away from the sea. "It'll slowly appears, be patience."

"What? Are we waiting for a ship to rise up from the depths?" asked Jack.

"Yea right, till your grave."

Jack wanted so much to pull his pistol out and shoot Quincy right at his head, but he resisted the temptation to do so.

Gradually after a long time, the trio began to understand what they were waiting for. It was the tides. Currently, they were waiting for the tides to go low.

Finally, after many hours of long wait, the time arrives for them to enter the cave. It was surprising how low it could get.

"Stick to the side." Said Quincy, standing up with the help of Will. "The center is a deep pool."

Traveling down, they found that it was true- the depth was getting deep and deeper as they go in. the cave was dark and damp, and not to mention, very huge. There seems to be no end to it, and they could barely sees the top, seeing that it was very high above.

"This is where the ship was stored?" asked Will to Quincy.

"Yes, many years ago by the one who rides it." Answered Quincy, caution not to slip.

"Do you know her?" asked Will.

Quincy seemed lost in thoughts.

"Yes." he announced finally. "Yes, many years ago."

The image imprinted into their eyes was magnificent- no other words could express how beautiful the sight was.

Right in the middle of the cave was a huge ship, about the same size as the Pearl. 4 thick iron chains tied it there so that it would not move out of its place. A beam of sunlight shone down, making the ship looking as grand as ever.

Lining up the side of the ship were openings that would make way for the cannons when needed. The sails down were white, with black, brown stains. There were patches of repair work everywhere, but still pretty nevertheless.

Carefully, they boarded the ship with a rope ladder tied to the mast. Quincy, who was injured, was unable to go with them, thus he chose to stay behind.

"Don't touch anything!" he yelled. Jack gave him a heartily nod, which Quincy finds it not persuasive at all.

------

"This ship looked so clean." Said Will as he looked around. "Are you sure it has not been use for a lot of years?"

"I guess that boy did serious cleaning almost every day," said Elizabeth, giving the edges a slide with her fingers. "No dust at all."

"Come on!" said Jack in a low whisper. He has opened the door leading to the cabin of the captain's.

They followed, and were more surprise to see everything inside the cabin intact.

"Just like before." Exclaimed Jack, giving his fingers a kiss and sends them flying. "Love this place."

"You been here before, Jack?" asked Will.

"Oh yes, many years ago, when Cassandra was still the captain."

"What happen to her?" asked Elizabeth, scanning the area.

"I left her." Said Jack after some careful consideration. "Come on now, find me something."

"But he said don't touch anything." Reminded Will.

"And when will you listen to a boy?" asked Jack, with a wicked smile.

----------

Quincy was sitting on a rock next to the bottom of the ship, waiting for them to come down. He tapped his left foot impatiently, worried, wondering what they were trying to do to this ship.

-------

"Aww, a diary." Said Jack, running his fingers down the cover.

"Are you sure…?" inquired Will.

Jack ignored him and opened it up. To their surprise, many pages were ripped from the diary. Only some were found. Jack felt crest-fallen.

"Never mind, we'll do with what we have." Said Elizabeth, taking the diary from Jack's hand.

"Jan 31.

I met him, yes! Him! I can't believe this sometimes. Okay, you must be thinking, diary, that I must be nuts.. But no!

Even though I'm a pirate does not mean I can't fancy guys.. right?"

Oh, he was dashingly, shockingly charming.

True really, seeing that I don't see him many times."

"Here's missing." Said Elizabeth as she noticed that there were traces of the pages being ripped.

"Jump it." Said Jack impatiently.

"I wonder who's the he." Said Will as he stood beside them.

Elizabeth, annoyingly, flipped to somewhere.

"Feb 22.

His son is born. Please.. tell me what to do… I don't want him! I hate him! But I can't bear to throw him into the depth of the seas… I am so lost…"

All three of them could see stains, and concluded that it was her tears.

"I hate him so much! That man I gave my heart to, so willingly… and he left me! Left me to fend myself! Left me with a broken heart and his child!"

"It must have at least jumped a full year." Said Elizabeth. "Because her son is born."

"Read on." Prompted Jack. Elizabeth, though irritated, turned to the next page nevertheless.

"I know… yes.. I think.. I should have my revenge…"

Elizabeth and Will tremble slightly upon the thought.

"I would curse my own son, with no father, mother, and that he should kill his father when he found out who he was!"

"That's pure madness." Commented Will.

"I guess she is beyond repair." Said Elizabeth.

"Broken." Concluded Jack.

"Anymore?" asked Will, eager to know the outcome of the boy.

"He should be a boy with a the mark to remind him of the day I died…"

"Okay, close it." Said Will, moving away. "I can't read it much longer."

"Neither can I." Said Elizabeth, disgusted. Then she gave the book to Jack.

Jack opened the book to the first page.

"This belongs to Cassandra Freeman. Confidential!"

"It's her alright." Said Jack. "This funny girl."

"Funny? I think you're using the wrong word, Jack." Said Elizabeth.

"I found my clue." Said Jack, putting the book back down to its original position.

"What? What inside could help you overcome Davy Jones?" asked Will.

"That boy might have the clue." Said Jack, swaggering out of the cabin.

"But we don't know who that boy is, Jack!"

Then a thought struck Elizabeth. "Is he..?"

"Oh yes, hit you?" asked Jack, moving towards the rope ladder and holding it in his hand while facing her.

"Quincy." Said Will and Elizabeth together.

------------------

**Sorry for not updating. Exams are driving me nuts!**


End file.
